


Unnecessarily Remembered Weaknesses

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is so short and dumb idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: fighting over the TV remote





	

"Oh bloody hell no," Sarah groaned as she walked into the living room, finding Beth settled on the couch and flipping through channels. "Give me that," she said and snatched the TV remote away. For good measure, she stood directly in between Beth and the TV as she started her search.

"What? I was just looking for a movie to watch." Beth insisted, trying to see around her girlfriend.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Sure you were.”

"I’m sorry, what exactly is the problem with me choosing what to watch?" Beth stood and walked around to face Sarah, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you not trust in my good judgement?"

“‘Course not,” Sarah responded simply, ignoring Beth’s expression of mock hurt. “Because if you started looking, you’ll probably end up on some cooking show or—”

"Are you saying you  _don’t_ like me cooking free food for you?”

"—Or you’ll get ‘distracted’ by the news—"

"Sarah, it’s important to stay informed."

"—And then we’ll never get to watching  _anything_.”

Beth glanced at the channels scrolling by in the guide, her arms slowly falling to her sides. It took a moment of frowning before she physically brightened. “Oh, wait, I think that’s the new—”

"I don’t think so," Sarah fended off Beth’s attempt at seizing the remote. "We said we’d watch a  _movie_.”

"It’ll only take a second," Beth reached for it again, competing with Sarah’s insistence on squirming away from her. "I swear I just need to check it quickly and then—”

"No. Piss off. We don’t have time for this."

"Oh," Beth smirked and jabbed at Sarah’s side, making the Brit jerk inward to protect her stomach. "You have somewhere to be?"

"Childs, you swore you’d forget about that," Sarah looked pleadingly at her girlfriend, slowly backing away toward the couch. She had caught on to Beth’s sly smile and hunching shoulders quickly.

"Did I? I don’t remember."

"Don’t you bloody da— Beth!" Sarah cried out as she was practically tackled backward onto the couch, attacked by a pair of hands running up her shirt and dancing sporadically across her bare skin.

"You know you put this on yourself,” Beth said almost nonchalantly as she expertly delved into every spot she knew Sarah (yes, Sarah Manning) was ticklish. “That’s all I’m saying,”

“Be—” Sarah squirmed haphazardly, gasping for breath. “Beth, I s-swear—”

“Swear to always let me pick what we watch? I’d be happy to negotiate a peace treaty if you mean it.”

As a last resort, Sarah used her remaining maneuvering room to reach up and grab her girlfriend’s face and pull it down towards her. Their lips met clumsily, the breath still rattling out of Sarah’s lungs in between undeniable laughter and desperate gasps, and it took a moment for Beth to ease into it. Her hands eventually stilled and she shifted her weight so it no longer pinned Sarah so completely to the couch. Her hands stayed where they were, but as long as they weren’t moving, Sarah managed.

“So, um…” She said once Beth had become languidly capitulating against her and she pulled away. “We even?”

Beth opened her eyes and fixed Sarah with a hooded gaze. A smirk was creeping at the edge of her lips. “Not a chance,” she said before prying the remote from Sarah’s fingers and keeping a threatening hand close to the Brit’s side. Sarah just groaned and stared up at the ceiling in defeat.


End file.
